1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sun visor attachments and more particularly pertains to a new rear view mirror sun visor attachment for attaching to a windshield mounted rear view mirror of a vehicle to block sunlight shining through between the driver's side sun visor and the passenger's side sun visor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sun visor attachments is known in the prior art. More specifically, sun visor attachments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,357 by Kulikowski; U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,689 by McGlinchy; U.S. Pat. No. 2,163,495 by Levy; U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,880 by Keller; U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,867 by Crotty, III et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 390,529 by Adams et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new rear view mirror sun visor attachment. The inventive device includes a panel having a pair of faces, a pair of opposite end edges, a pair of side edges extending between the end edges. The panel has a slot therethrough between the faces of the panel which extends from a first of the side edges of the panel towards a second of the side edges of the panel. The side portions of the slot each have a flap extending therefrom. The flaps are coupled together to couple the connect the side portions of the slot together.
In these respects, the rear view mirror sun visor attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching to a windshield mounted rear view mirror of a vehicle to block sunlight shining through between the driver's side sun visor and the passenger's side sun visor.